Corny Treats
Corny Treats The rainy season is when corn makes its appearance on street corners. Here are some corn recipes that you can turn out in quick time. If the monsoon is here, can the bhutta or corn be far behind? You can find bhutta vendors on every street corner, roasting the cobs over red hot coals in their sigdis. They take a slice of lemon, dip it in salt and chilli power and rub it over the roasted bhutta, for a quick, mouth-watering snack. But that�s not the only way you can enjoy the goodness of corn. You can also turn out some delicious corn dishes at home � roasted, grilled or steamed. Corn is good for you; it contains dietary fibre, helps neutralise stomach acids and has antiviral properties. The best way to check for freshness is to ensure that the kernels are firm and fleshy, without any indentations. The husk should be evenly green, and the tip shouldn�t be dark. Here are some healthy corn dishes that you can turn out in a jiffy. CORN DHOKLA Ingredients: Besan � cup Peanuts a handful Corn kernels 2 cups Curd 1 cup Cooking oil 1 � tbsp Ginger-garlic paste 1 tsp Turmeric powder � tsp Green chillies 2 -- chopped Soda bicarb a pinch Salt and sugar according to taste Fresh chopped coriander Mustard seeds and jeera Method: Mix curd and all the ingredients to make a batter. Add hot oil and keep aside for 15-20 minutes. Pour the mixture into a flat plate and steam till done. After it cools, cut into squares and garnish with chopped coriander leaves. There's a pretty quick teatime snack for you. CORN KADHAI Ingredients: Fresh boiled corn kernels 1 cup Chopped tomatoes 2 (medium-sized) Garam masala, turmeric powder and chilli powder � tsp each Ginger-garlic paste � tsp Green chillies 2 Asafoetida (hing) powder � tsp Oil 2 tbsp Fresh cream 1 tbsp Salt to taste Fresh coriander leaves for garnish Method: Heat oil in a pan and add asafoetida powder, ginger-garlic paste and chopped green chilli. Saut� tomatoes in this mixture and add garam masala, turmeric and chilli powder. Add water and let it simmer. When the gravy reaches a thick consistency, introduce the boiled corn kernels. Swirl fresh cream into it and garnish with coriander leaves before serving. Serve with hot rotis or veg pulao. CORN TOAST Ingredients: Spring onion, cucumber, capsicum, green chillies 1 cup (finely chopped) Boiled fresh corn 1 cup Grated cheese 1 cup Pepper powder � tsp Salt to taste Bread slices (buttered) as required Method: Take a bowl and mix all the ingredients. Make a sandwich using this mixture and toast it until the bread turns golden brown. Serve with tomato ketchup. CORN SOUP Ingredients: Boiled corn kernels 2 cups Butter 3 tbsp Pepper powder � tsp Bread croutons a handful Salt to taste Method: Puree the boiled corn kernels in a blender and strain. Add enough water to make a soupy consistency. Boil and pour into soup bowls with a dollop of butter and pepper powder. Add croutons just before you serve. CORN CONTINENTAL Ingredients: Butter 2 tbsp Chopped red bell pepper 1 Chopped yellow bell pepper 1 Chopped onion 1 (big) Chopped tomato 1 (big) Corn kernels 3 cups Chopped thyme 1 tsp Chopped parsley 2 tsp Salt and pepper to taste Method: Put butter in a pan over medium heat and add bell peppers and onions. Cook for about 5 minutes until the onions soften. Add the corn and the remaining ingredients and cook for 5 minutes, stirring all the time. Take off the heat and sprinkle pepper powder. Garnish with parsley and thyme. This dish can be served on its own as a main course. Contributed by: * Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group Category:Indiancuisineandculture